


Some guy screaming

by Leicy_Kyle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicy_Kyle/pseuds/Leicy_Kyle
Summary: The story of why a paranoid guy yelled at Alcor in a Mall... I really don't have a better summary.





	Some guy screaming

smoke, shadows, reverb in the voice asking 'who dares summon Alcor the dreambender of nightmare realm' ect. 

Obviously. What else was Scot expecting? Of course those rumours about Alcor wearing sweaters and boomboxes playing 80's pop songs weren't real. 

"Scot Dunkirk the high school student of gravity falls" 

There were a few minutes of silence while Scot stood frozen  
In the middle of the forest  
A few feet from the most powerful demon know to man  
Only one circle of rocks separating him  
And the monster  
Who's name he had just mocked.

"Ahem so..."  
Mother of- how can being a demon make me even more awkward "Is there anything you want from me or?"  
But by the colours Scot was putting off he did not think Dipper was being awkward at all. 

"Yes." And as always -Demands, Reasons, Story time, Negotiations, Renegotiation, Deal.  
And Dipper was off in a puff of smoke like he was never there to begin with.  
Alone once again Scot picked up the candles, scattered the rocks and started making his way back home. Half way out of the woods the shock finally wore off and he let out a scream loud enough to scared off even the gnomes that had started trailing him in their effort to find a new king.

...

Back at the shack Dipper was examining the Bottle of herbs he'd gotten from some kid he'll probably never meet again. Even if he is from gravity falls, those who summon him usually do their best to avoid Dipper round town. Shame tho. The concoction in the bottle was powerful and he'd like to know where Scot found such a thing.

One of the bedroom doors creaked open:"Why do I have to go to bed earlier than Hank and Willow!? We both know I'm the most responsible one!"  
"Because Hank and Willow don't fa-" The door shut and two tired feet slowly made their way closer till Dipper could see Mabel opening the fridge from where he sat. 

Filling up a glass with milk and hearing a wince as she plopped down on the couch next to her brother - Mabel opened her mouth just to close it.

Nope. She was done. Too exhausted to talk.

After all these years, not bashing cults, not years of annoying high school anime, not the literal demon whose wing she just sat on, no. What finally drew the life out of Mabel Pines was a parent teacher conference. 

"mgmgghhhh ehh eh uh mgghh" Mabel made some weird noises and chugged her milk.

"Heh trying to give Acacia a curfew?"

"mmg hhhh" 

"Don't you think she's a bit old for that?"

"hmphhh just 13nnnnhhh"

"Technically teenagers." 

"uuuggghhh hh h"

"Anyway... what did she do to deserve such a fate?" 

She grabbed Dippers hat and took a deep breath "She's been antagonizing all the teachers who even mention anything about magic in their class she's disruptive and uncooperative, and from the way that this newbie teacher put it she and her friends have basically started a mob on school grounds!" Mabels face would have turned blue if she tried to keep talking. Her hands let go of Dippers mangled hat and all of its wrinkles ironed them selves out when she finally took another breath.

Dipper rubbed his chin for a bit. "Makes sense. If anyone's going to start a mob it's Acacia." 

"Dip stick this is serious! I don't know what to do" 

"When has not knowing something kept you from doing the right thing? You're a great mom and Acacia' a grate kid. So what if she starts a mob? She's going trough a rebellious faze."

"Ugghhhh kids these days, when i was her age all i did was start the transcendence! Where did i go wrong!?" 

"Besides I'd be worried if you told me that someone like Hank started a mob, but Acacia? She know what she's doing." 

"Thanks Dip Dot" Mabel managed a smile 

"Pat Pat" They said in unison and Mabel placed her empty glass where Dippers hat used to float before pulling away from the hug.

"By the way whatcha got there brother of mine?" 

"I don't really know, but it is powerful. It's supposed to be a potion for regaining lost energy-"  
...  
two summons not 5 minutes apart

"Mh, but the kid defintetly didn't know what he was giving away." 

"Is that dipnip in there?" Mabel snatched the bottle from her brother. 

"Mixed in with a lot of other stuff. Don't open it. I'll be right back!" 

The summon took a lot longer than usual and not even a trinket to show for it. Plus! They kept looking at him weird!! He was pissed and fighting off what once could've been called a headache. Completely forgotten about his mysterious bottle Dipper cuddled up next to Acacia passed out in front of the tv. She was dreaming about being a pilot. She was giving a speech to her passengers about how no one can tell her what to do.  
Dipper turned the city in to a pile of marshmallows right before she crashed into it.

...

One week later Scot had finally stoped seeing golden eyes in all the shadows tho he still refused to sleep with the lights off.

"Oh AND He's the captain of the football team! All in one week. I couldn't have asked for a better son!"  
"MoOom!" Scot felt his face heat up at the sound of his whining.  
"Oh you can't blame a mother for being proud of her son!"  
And the red that coated his face was gone just as fast as it came leaving him pale and a bit woozy.  
"Sweetie Oh... are you okay?"  
"I-I yeah of course. wWhy are you asking? I'MGONNA GOREFILL Our drinks!!" He stammered out grabbing their half full glasses and dashed around the corner.

...

"ShOuLd dA bEeN a ReSpoNSible adUlt

Ya kNEew wat wAs in The BOTtle whyd ya oPen iT

NOt Ur FaUlT mmhmm

SuUrE mom won't be mad ya ruined all her yarn

WhAt'S iN it fOr Us"

Dipper kept mocking his niblings words as he floated trough the mall.  
6 Tubs of rocky road AND pizza!! was a price too steep for their silence!!  
Breath in.  
Breath out.  
It's fiiiine.  
Mabel won't find out who destroyed her newest project, Dipper won't get in trouble, Won't get embarrassed.  
IT'S FINE.  
All just fiiiine! 

Scot yanked him from his thoughts and pulled him to the side:  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"  
The kid whispered.  
Mabel' whispered.  
Whispered like he was on a helicopter.  
He shouted.  
Scot shouted at a very angry demon. 

But he was riding a lot adrenalin and he wasn't going to stop there "WHY ARE YOU HERE! We had a deal i keep up my part and you do your thing!! You can show up in my dreams and you can haunt me all you DAMN WELL PEASE BUT YOU Have no reason to pull my family in to this! You Have No Right To! She has done nothing to deserve this.. a and showing up like this IN THE MALL OF ALL Places!! I-It is very un-sportsmen l like of of ... of you.." The reality of what he was saying finally starting to hit him, Scot let go of the tailcoat he didn't realize he was clutching.

 

The fear in his eyes.  
The paranoia he inspired without saying a word.  
Dipper felt his mouth stretch wide. Wider than it should have been able to go. Sometimes it really amazed him how little control he had over his own imaginary constructs.  
He hated it.  
Hated how much like a monster he looked.  
How much like a monster he sounded...  
Was About to sound...  
...  
Will...  
He hasn't done anything yet.  
He waited patiently trough the kid' speech.  
He hasn't hurt him yet  
He hasn't hurt him in anyway.  
"hmm... might as well keep it that way" he hummed as his smile went from sinister to content. 

Alcor straightened out his coat and floated off.

He was standing in line when a faint scream echoed over the music and mindless chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if you read this far. No one should be put trough such torture.


End file.
